Tidak Bisa Tidur
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Nami yang tidak bisa tidur, pergi menyendiri di dek kapal thousand sunny,tepatnya di pinggir kapal. Lalu Sanji datang dan menemani nya di situ. Tiba-tiba saja,Nami merasakan bahwa ia mulai menyukai Tuan Koki itu. Slight ZoRo.


Author : Noki is One Piece Lover.  
rated : T (teen).  
genre : Romance. Humor? Maybe.  
pairing(s) : Nami & Sanji slight Zoro & Robin.  
tittle : Tidak Bisa Tidur.

Summary : Nami yang tidak bisa tidur, pergi menyendiri di dek kapal thousand sunny,tepatnya di pinggir kapal. Lalu Sanji datang dan menemani nya di situ. Tiba-tiba saja,Nami merasakan bahwa ia mulai menyukai Tuan Koki itu. Slight ZoRo.

Warning : Shounen-Ai,OOC,Gaje,Abal,aneh,gak nyambung,hancur,banyak typo,gak sempurna,oneshot,de el el.

Mohon ripiu! xD yohohoho~

Malam hari di thousand sunny~

"Huaaaah.. kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur ya? Haaah~." Nami mengghela napas panjang. Ia pun bergegas menuju keluar. Di dek kapal, ia berdiri dibagian pinggir kapal sambil memandangi bintang-bintang di langit.

"Nami-swan?" ujar seseorang yang mengejutkan Nami.  
"Eh? Sanji-kun? Kenapa—" belum sempat Nami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sanji memotongnya.  
"Kenapa belum tidur,Nami-swan?" tanya Sanji memotong kalimat Nami.  
"Aku tidak bisa tidur,Sanji-kun.. Kau sendiri?" jelas Nami kemudian Bertanya.  
"Aku baru saja dari Dapur. Nami-swan.." jawab Sanji sambil memandang bintang-bintang dilangit.

Hening..

Diam-diam, Nami memperhatikan Sanji yang keasyikan menatap bintang-bintang lewat ekor mata nya. Sekarang ia berbeda. Rambut pirang nya yang dulu menutupi mata kirinya,kini menutupi mata kanannya. Rahang nya yang tegas. Hidung nya yang mancung. Menambah kesan tampan dan semakin berkhrisma.

' A—apa? T—tampan? Aku ini mikir apa sih?' bathin Nami sambil menggeleng kan kepalanya. Sontak wajah Nami merona. Namun tidak terlihat oleh Sanji.  
'Tidaaaaakk! Tidak mungkin.. masa' sih? Aku suka sama Sanji-kun? Aaah.. Kami-sama.. ada apa dengan ku?' bathin Nami lagi. Bingung akan perasaan nya.

"Kau kenapa,Nami-swan?" tanya Sanji begitu sadar dari lamunannya meihat bintang.  
"Ah? Ahahaha.. tidak,tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ahahahaha." Jawab Nami tertawa,garing.  
Sanji menaikkan alisnya. " Kau serius?"  
"I..iya kok" jawab Nami sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah nya di helaian rambut panjang nya yang berwarna orange.

Hening.. #lagi -_-

"Err.. S—Sanji-kun, a..aku ingin bertanya. Kau jawab dengan ju—jujur ya."ucap nami membuka keheningan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, nadanya terdengar gugup. Wajah nya merona. Kepalanya menunduk.  
"Baiklah.. Kau ingin tanya apa,Nami-swan?" tanya Sanji yang sudah siap segera (?).  
"Err.. A-ano.. I—itu.. apa ada wanita yang kau suka,S—Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami gugup.  
"Hm? Soal itu ya? Ada kok. Nami-swan." Jawab Sanji.

JDEERR!

Bagaikan di sambar petir, hati Nami sekarang. Nami menahan air matanya agar tidak turun mengaliri wajahnya. ' Kurasa aku memang menyukai Sanji-kun..' bathin Nami.

"S..Siapa wanita beruntung itu,S—Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami mencoba menahan tangisannya. Menunduk.  
"Dia...Kau,Nami-swan." Ucap Sanji yang membuat Nami terkejut.  
"A..Apa?—" Nami langsung mendongak dengan mata yang agak sembab.  
"Ya.. Gadis itu kau,Nami-swan. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" jelas tanya (?) Sanji.  
"Err.. a.. aku juga menyukaimu,Sanji-kun." Ucap nami menunduk,malu. Dengan wajah merona merah. Menambah kesan imut dimata Sanji.  
"Benarkah?" tanya Sanji tak berdaya. Ekkh—tak percaya -.-  
"I..iya." jawab Nami malu.  
"Err.. Nami-swan. Apa kau mau kalau kita.. j—ja—jadian? Tapi, kita rahasiakan hubungan ini?" tanya Sanji,atau tawar? Ah,lanjut.  
"T..Tentu saja! Sanji-kun.." jawab Nami sembari tersenyum manis.  
"Arigatou,Nami-swan." Gumam Sanji sambil memeluk Nami. Ternyata, ada 2 nakama yang tau bahwa Sanji dan Nami pacaran.

"Fufufu.. selamat Tuan Koki,Nona Navigator.." ucap Robin tersenyum lembut.  
"Kau belum tidur juga ternyata." dengus seorang pria berambut hijau dan memakai 3 pedang di pinggang nya.  
"Eh? Tuan Pendekar Pedang? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Robin bertubi-tubi.  
"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau?" ucap Zoro yang kemudian bertanya.  
"Sama.." jawab Robin. " Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur,Tuan Pendekar Pedang?" lanjutnya.  
"Aku kepikiran seorang wanita" jawab Zoro sambil memalingkan mukanya yang tampak rona merah samar-samar.  
"Benarkah? Waah.. siapa wanita yang beruntung itu,Tuan Pendekar Pedang?" goda dan tanya Robin.  
"Wanita itu adalah... Kau,Robin." Ucap Zoro sembari menatap Robin.  
"—Apa? A—aku?" tanya Robin memastikan,tidak percaya.  
"Ya.. kau. Kau selalu menghampiri ku lewat mimpi. Dan satu lagi, Aku Menyukaimu." Ucap Zoro tegas dan menatap Robin lekat-lekat. Zoro berani sumpah,wajah Robin sekarang merona.  
"Aku Juga,Tuan Pendekar Pedang." Ucap Robin tersenyum lembut.  
" Benarkah. Bagaimana kalau kita .. err.. ano.. i—itu.. ah, P.. pacaran maksudku. B..bagaimana?" tanya Zoro,atau sebuah tawaran? Ah,lupakan. Yang pasti, Zoro mengatakan nya dengan gugup.  
"Tentu.." ucap Robin tersenyum lembut.  
"Tapi,kita rahasiakan dari para Nakama." Harap Zoro. Robin hanya menganngguk.

**Owari~**

**Heheheheehehhehe... bagaimana? Jelek bukan? Makanya gak usah bacaaa.. #plaak.. xD  
mohon di review ya,! Hehehhe.. ^^v jangan review dengan kata-kata pedas yaa! ^^v  
salam..  
Noki is One Piece Lover**


End file.
